disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Universal's Superstar Parade
Universal's Superstar Parade is a parade at Universal Studios Florida. It was first announced at a live webcast on January 25, 2012. The parade includes multiple characters and 4 floats. 2 based on recent films produced by Universal Pictures and Illumination Entertainment including Despicable Me and Hop as well as 2 based on 3 Viacom's Nickelodeon animated series including SpongeBob SquarePants, Dora the Explorer, and Go, Diego, Go!. The show features daily performances around the park. It debuted on May 8, 2012 as part of Universal Orlando's "Year to be here. In November 2016, Universal announced that the Hop unit will be replaced by Illumination Entertainment's The Secret Life of Pets-themed floats. In 2018, Universal announced how kindly Disney made more floats even though he was 106 years old and his friendly/rivaly and change more things All Floats (2012-2018) *Despicable Me **Dru **Minions Family **Minions, Gru, Margo, Edith and Agnes **Vector Perkins *SpongeBob SquarePants **Patrick Star and Fishers **Spongebob Squarepants, Gary and Jellyfishers **Squidward Tentacles and Two Fishers *Hop (2012-2016, 2018-) **The Pink Berets **Mr. Bunny, Carlos and Phil **E.B. *The Secret Life of Pets (2016-) **Ozone and Tattoo **Max and Duke **Snowball, Gidget, Chloe, Pops, Buddy, Mel, Norman, Cats and Dogs *Dora the Explorer and Go, Diego, Go! **Dora Márquez, Backpack and Map **Diego **Baby Jaguar All Floats (2018-) *Despicable Me/Opening **Dru **Minions Family **Minions, Gru, Lucy Wilde, Margo, Edith, Agnes and Dr. Nefario **Vector Perkins and El Macho **Scarlet Overkill and Herb Overkill *Sherlock Holmes **Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson *Horror Movies **Phantom of the Opera, Dracula, Frankenstein, Edgar Allan Poe, Mummy, Invisible Man, Werewolf, Paula, the Ape Woman, Inner Sanctum Mysteries, Creeper, Abbott, Costello and Gill Man **Norman Bates, Marion Crane and Norma Bates **Melanie Daniels and Mitch Brenner **King Kong **Police Chief Martin Brody, Ellen Brody, Michael "Mike" Brody, Sean Brody and Sharks **Graboid **Michael Myers and Chucky *Nick Jr. (Dora the Explorer and Go, Diego, Go! former) **Pinky Dinky Doo, Tyler Dinky Doo, Mr. Guinea Pig, Allegra, Rondo, Twist, Kiki, Shout, Marina, DJ Lance Rock, Muno, Foofa, Brobee, Toodee and Plex **Wubbzy, Widget, Walden, Daizy, Oswald, Kai-Lan, Rintoo, Tolee, Hoho, Lulu, William "Bill/Little Bill" Glover Jr., Andrew Mulligan, The Lalaloopsies and Julius Jr. **Uniqua, Pablo, Tyrone, Tasha and Austin **Milli, Geo, Bot, Max, Ruby, Ryder, Marshall, Rubble, Chase, Rocky, Zum, Everest, Tracker, Shimmer and Shine **Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Joe, Mailbox, Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, Paprika, Cinnamon, Tickety Tock, Slippery Soap, Shovel, Pail, Sidetable Drawer, Magenta, Green Puppy, Periwinkle, Orange Kitten, Purple Kangaroo, Felt Friends, Polka Dots, Fred, Roary, Doodle Board, Dress-Up Chest, Boogie-Woogie, Silly Seat, Key and Moona **Emma, Kate, Naiya, Alana and Pablo **Dora Márquez, Backpack and Map **Diego Marquez, Rescue Pack, Boots, Isa the Iguana, Tico the Squirrel, Benny the Bull, Swiper Big Red Chicken, Val the Octopus, Explorer Stars, Alicia Marquez, Click, Linda and Bobo Brothers **Baby Jaguar *Hop (2012-2016, 2018-) **The Pink Berets **Mr. Bunny, Carlos and Phil **E.B. *Conan the Barbarian **Conan the Barbarian *The Secret Life of Pets (2016-) **Ozone and Tattoo **Max and Duke **Snowball, Gidget, Chloe, Pops, Buddy, Mel, Norman, Cats and Dogs *Dr. Seuss **The Grinch and The Lorax **The Cat in the Hat **Horton, Mayor Ned McDodd, Sally O'Malley and JoJo *Antz and Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends **Z-4195 "Z, General Mandible, Princess Bala, Corporal Weaver and Azteca **Miss Spider, Squirt, Shimmer, Dragon and Bounce *Back to the Future **Marty McFly and Dr. Emmett "Doc" Brown *Dreamworks 2D's movies **Moses, Rameses, Tzipporah, Miriam and Aaron **Tulio, Miguel and Chel **Joseph, Judah and Jacob **Spirit **Sinbad, Lady Marina, Eris, Prince Proteus, Kale, Rat, King Dymas, Luca and Jed *Dragonheart **Bowen, Draco, Einon, Gilbert of Glockenspur, Lord Felton, Queen Aislinn, Kara, King Freyne, Brok and Redbeard *Balto **Balto, Jenna, Boris, Muk, Luk, Aleu, Kodi and Stella *Aardman Animations **Roderick "Roddy" St. James, Sid and Rita Malone **Ginger, Rocky Rhodes, Fowler, Nick, Fetcher, Babs, Bunty and Mac **Wallace and Gromit *Bee Movie **Barry B. Benson, Vanessa Bloome, Mooseblood the Mosquito and Adam Flayman *Sing **Buster Moon, Rosita, Mike, Ash, Eddie Noodleman, Meena, Johnny and Nana Noodleman *Casper **Casper the Friendly Ghost, Lazo, Fusso, Fatso, Wendy the Good Little Witch, Hot Stuff the Little Devil, Nightmare the Ghost Horse, Spooky the Tuff Little Ghost, Poli, Ra, Mantha and Jimmy Bradly *The Mummy **Imhotep and Anck-su-namun **Frank Whemple, Sir Joseph Whemple, Ralph Norton and Dr. Muller **Rick O'Connell, Evelyn O'Connell and Jonathan Carnahan *Kung Fu Panda **Master Po Ping, Master Shifu, Master Tigress, Master Viper, Master Monkey, Master Mantis and Master Crane *Nickelodeon (SpongeBob SquarePants former) **Tommy Pickles, Angelica Pickles, Chuckie Finster, Kimi Finster, Dil Pickles, Phil DeVille, Lil DeVille and Susie Carmichael **Ren Hoek, Stimpy, Rocko, Heffer, Filburt, Spunky, Ed Bighead, Bev Bighead, Shelia, Doug Funnie, Porkchop, Patti Mayonnaise and Skeeter Valentine **Lincoln Loud, Lori Loud, Leni Loud, Luna Loud, Luan Loud, Lynn Jr. Loud, Lucy Loud, Lana Loud, Lola Loud, Lisa Loud and Lili Loud **Timmy Turner, Jimmy Neutron, Cindy Vortex, Chloe Carmichael, Wanda, Cosmo, Poof, Sparky, Goddart, Sheen, Carl, Libby, A.J. and Chester **Jenny Wakeman, Zim, Harvey Beak, Fee, Foo, Dib, Manny Rivera, Frida, Danny Fentom, Sam Manson, Brad, Tuck, Tucker, Sheldon and Jazz Fentom **Patrick Star, Sandy Cheeks and Fishers **Spongebob Squarepants, Gary and Jellyfishers **Squidward Tentacles, Mr. Krabs and Two Fishers *Monsters vs Aliens **Coverton, Sqweep, Sta'abi and Vornicarn **General Warren R. Monger and President Hathaway **Susan Murphy / Ginormica, B.O.B., Dr. Cockroach P.H.D., The Missing Link and Insectosaurus *How to Train Your Dragon **Tuffnut Thorston, Ruffnut Thorston, Barf and Belch **Snotlout Jorgenson and Hookfang **Fishlegs Ingerman and Meatlug **Astrid Hofferson and Stormfly **Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and Toothless *Beethoven **George Newton, Ted Newton and Herman Varnick **Ludwig van Beethoven *Darkman **Peyton Westlake / Darkman, Julie Hastings, Louis Strack Jr., Robert G. Durant, Ricky and Pauly *Mr. Bean **Mr. Bean, Teddy, Irma Gobb, Lottie, Mrs. Julia Wicket and Scrapper *American Pie **James "Jim" Levenstein, Michelle Levenstein (née Flaherty), Steve Stifler, Kevin Myers and Paul Finch **Noah Levenstein **Matt Stifler, Elyse Houston, Chloe, James "Jimmy" Chong, Ernie Kaplowitz and Oscar *Bring It On **Torrance Shipman, Missy Pantone, Cliff Pantone and Isis *The Fast and the Furious **Dominic Toretto, Brian O'Conner, Letty Ortiz, Mia Toretto, Roman Pearce, Tej Parker, Sean Boswell, Han Lue, Gisele Yashar and Luke Hobbs *Curious George **Curious George, Ted Shackleford (The Man in the Yellow Hat), Margaret "Maggie" Dunlop, Hundley, Compass, Jumpy Squirrel, Gnocchi, Charkie, Bill's Bunnies, The Doorman, Professor Wiseman, Chef Pisghetti, Netti, The Renkins, Marco, Allie, Bill, Steve, Betsy, Mr. Glass, Dinwoodie, Mr. Zoobel, Mr. and Mrs. Quint *Megamind and Rise of the Guardians **Megamind, Roxanne "Roxie" Ritchi, Minion and Metro Man **Jack Frost, North, Bunnymund, Tooth and Sandy *Turbo **Theo/Turbo, Chet, Tito Lopez, Angelo Lopez, Smoove Move, Burn, Paz, Whiplash, Bobby, Kim-Ly and White Shadow *Nanny McPhee **Cedric Brown and Simon David Brown **Nanny McPhee *Jurassic Park **Dr. Alan Grant, Dr. Ellie Sattler, Dr. Ian Malcolm, John Hammond, Dr. Henry Wu, Lex Murphy, Tim Murphy, Mr. DNA, Owen Grady and Claire Dearing *Ted **John Bennett and Lori Collins **Ted *Comedy Central **Mark Lilly, Randall Skeffington, Callie Maggotbone, Leonard Powers, Twayne Boneraper and Francis Grimes **Captain Leslie Hero, Wooldoor Jebediah Sockbat, Princess Clara, Foxxy Love, Toot Braunstein, Xandir P. Wifflebottom, Spanky Ham and Ling-Ling **Red and Blue **Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy, Lumpy, Handy, Petunia, Lifty, Shifty, Russell, Nutty, Sniffles, Lammy, Mr. Pickles, The Mole, Cro-Marmot, Splendid, Mime, Disco Bear, Pop, Cub, Flaky and Flippy **Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman and Kenny McCormick *Mr. Peabody & Sherman **Rocky and Bullwicken **Mr. Peabody, Sherman and Penny *An American Tail **Fievel Mousekewitz, Papa Mousekewitz, Mama Mouskewitz, Tanya Mousekewitz and Tiger *Shark Tale **Oscar and Lenny Lino **Angie, Lola, Sykes, Ernie and Bernie **Don Edward Lino and Luca *The Man with the Iron Fists **Blacksmith / The Man with the Iron Fists, Zen-Yi, The X-Blade, Jack Knife, Madam Blossom, Brass Body, Lady Silk, Bronze Lion and Silver Lion *Nintendo **Fox McCloud, Krystal, Falcon, Inkling Boy, Inkling Girl, Pit, Palutena, Ness, Lucas, Ninten and Captain Falcon **Link, Zelda, Lana, Navi, Midna, Impa, Darunia, Ruto, Fi, Kirby, King Dedede, Meta Knight, Tiff, Tuff, Ribbon, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Lillie, Mallow, Kiawe, Sophocles, Lana, Greninja, Braixen, Chespin, Charizard, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Togedemaru, Steenee, Popplio, Litten and Rowlet **Mario Mario, Sonic the Hedgehog, Megaman, Luigi Mario, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Wario Wario, Waluigi Wario, Yoshi, Toad, Donkey Kong, Princess Rosalina, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Tiny Kong, Lanky Kong, Chunky Kong, Kiddy Kong, Cranky Kong, Mona, Kat and Ana, Ashley, Red, Jimmy T., Dr. Crygor, Mike, 9-Volt, 18-Volt, Miles Tails Power, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Roll, Dr. Light, Proto Man, Dr. Cossack, Kalinka, Auto, Rush, Eddie, Beat, Tango, Duo, Plum, Ripot, Chest, Bass, Treble, Reggae, King, Ra Moon, Cut Man, Guts Man, Quick Man, Shadow Man, Skull Man, Enker, Quint, Punk and Ballade *The Land Before Time and The Croods **Ali, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby and Guido **Littlefoot **Grug Crood, Eep Crood, Guy, Ugga Crood, Thunk Crood, Gran, Belt and Sandy Crood *Shrek and Dreamworks 3D's movies **Mason and Phil **Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, Vitaly, Gia, Stefano, Sonya, The Andalusian Triplets, The Dancing Dogs, Manu and Maya **King Julien, Maurice, Mort and Clover **Marlene **Classified, Short Fuse, Eva and Corporal **Skipper, Rico, Kowalski and Private **RJ, Verne, Hammy, Stella, Lou, Penny, Spike, Bucky, Quillo, Ozzie and Heather **Oh, Gratuity "Tip" Tucci, Pig, Poppy, Branch, Bridget, Prince Gristle, Theodore Lindsey Templeton (a.k.a The Boss Baby), Timothy Leslie Templeton, Francis Eugene Francis, Ted Timothy Templeton, Janice Leslie Templeton, Eugene Francis Francis, George Beard, Harold Hutchins and Captain Underpants **Shrek, Princess Fiona, Donkey, Dragon, Puss in Boots, Kitty Softpaws, Dulcinea, Queen Lillian, King Harold, Artie, Gingy, Pinocchio, Three Pigs, Big Bad Wolf, Blind Mice, Ogre Triplets and Dronkeys *Woody Woodpecker/Finale **Felix the Cat and Kitty Kat **Betty Boop, Bimbo, Popeye and Olive **Garfield and Odie **Chilly Willy and Andy Panda **Woody Woodpecker and Wendy Woodpecker Category:Universal